Fourth NoHead Base
The Fourth NoHead Base was the fourth base of operations for the NoHeads. Description The base, which is forty nine stories high and eighty-eight stories long, has a large wall perimeter painted white that surrounds the spacious building in the center. Behind the wall and front door, which is locked down with multiple security weapons systems, there is a porch surrounded with sickly grass and a miniature moat that goes over a nearby river. Inside, a long hallway leads into the lobby there is Mr. Stupid NoHead’s gigantic wolf cage, to where a small flight of stairs lead to the foyer and then the living room. It includes a long white couch with indigo covering, a black table and a large television set. Upstairs is Mr. Stupid NoHead’s office, which is connected to the laboratory. Laboratory The laboratory was accessed from a pair of blast-proof doors situated behind the receptionist’s desk. Visitors then passed through a short passage which opened into a large circular room. At the top of a set of stairs, the NoHead Grandmaster’s official desk, equipped with data feeds from his private office and displayed in front of a panoramic view of New York City. In the room was a cadre of twisted and gruesome experiments and machines, most notably Mr. Stupid NoHead’s torture machine. A large projector rose from between two sets of steps leading up to the desk. A secret escape lift is concealed to the left of the official entrance; while to the right lays the hidden door to the bedrooms. Anteroom Leading off the main office is a small anteroom leading to the Grandmaster’s private office. Used for smaller meetings, a bas-relief depicting the First NoHead War excavated from a site in South Carolina and a NoHead chalice decorate the room. The statue of Mr. Demonic N0Head flanks the door to the private room. Private Office Glazed transparisteel panoramic window backed the sunken area used by Mr. Stupid NoHead for his private work. Via a large red projection screen, he could track the progress of the Second NoHead War at any point or time by honing his powers into the device, as well as obtain data from his databanks and his agents spread across the world. NoHead’s private office was smaller than his main one and it had a metallic and black color scheme with three large black rotating chairs, a supercomputer and two black vases with dead roses. The walls seemed to be made from some kind of metal and were engraved with continuous patterns. NoHead Archives Behind the bas-relief of the First NoHead War were the NoHead Grandmaster’s private archives. Stored in the racks above the reflective floor were files on former NoHeads and records of amendments and various notes on legal documents; all stored on discs. Bedrooms Beyond Mr. Stupid NoHead’s laboratory lay multiple bunkers for several NoHeads to sleep in. They are all side-to-side from each other. NoHead Grandmaster’s Bedroom Beyond Mr. Stupid NoHead’s main office lay his personal quarters. The bed was relatively ordinary, with white sheets and a blanket. The room also included a private refresher along with a shower. A small wardrobe also existed to keep his collection of dark robes. Location The base was located in Palmyra, New York. Eventually, said city would be destroyed in 2104. History Construction During the First NoHead War, this Base was built in the case that the old one was destroyed. However, they could only finish three quarters of it due to resources, and Grandmaster Mr. Ghastly NoHead placed a cloaking device upon it. Second NoHead War Many years later, during the Battle of the Wasp, several NoHead Recruits came here (despite the fact that the base was still under construction) to celebrate the capture of Mayor Katie Black. Annabeth Black boarded a nearby ship and left to the Fourth NoHead Base, where she joined her peers. However, Black soon escaped Rotta's grip (with the help of Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence). After the fighting came to a close, Rotta Hecks, under orders from Mr. Stupid NoHead, finished the construction of a new base in Palmyra. This base was located in Palmyra. Although Baby Intelligence and the others were able to prevent its construction, along with help from Baby Strength and Force Baby, it was rebuilt and completed soon after the setback occurred. Battle A week later, Baby Intelligence prepared for a search for the Fourth NoHead Base. However, a distraught Sebiscuits Cardarphen arrived and confirmed the base was in Palmyra. Baby Intelligence summoned the others; then they boarded their Pinewood Derby along with Sebiscuits. Paige flew with them in her personal fighter. They departed to destroy the new base for good. When the S.M.S.B. first arrived at the front gate, the five robots on patrol spotted them and alerted the entire army to their presence. The S.M.S.B. retaliated and engaged the army. Finally, Paige spotted the source of power to the outer robot sources and used a powerful force field blast to destroy it. After this move cleared out the squad, Baby Intelligence destroyed the gates before leading the others into the base itself. As the battle raged on in the hangar, Paige left upstairs, and Sebiscuits followed her angrily. There, Paige drew her comlink and rallied Caleb Hawkins, Katy Smith, and Jason Williams just as she had planned before. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby fought on, and they made their way for the control room. When the police confronted the NoHead Grandmaster in his private office, NoHead swiftly struck down everyone but Paige and engaged Paige in a sword duel. Driven by his fears, Cardarphen intervened and defended NoHead, making him complicit when NoHead won by shooting Paige out the window with lightning. However, Baby Intelligence had foreseen this and moved to rescue her. Paige’s presumed death at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead caused Sebiscuits’ fall to the dark side. Though remorseful for his actions, Sebiscuits relented to NoHead’s offer and joined the villain as the Dark Lord’s new apprentice. Around the same time, Baby Intelligence went to rejoin the battle and met up with Baby Strength and Force Baby. There, he asked Force Baby to get Paige to the MBH for healing, which Force Baby did. While Force Baby had the robots outfit Paige with a premade mechanical hand, the battle inside the NoHead base raged on. Suddenly, Baby Intelligence sensed his police brethren being killed all around the world as well as Sebiscuits’ ascension into NoHead’s new apprentice. They ultimately decided to go to the police station to intercept any survivors, an action Baby Strength and Force Baby agreed with. As the newly-christened Sebiscuits led the robot army on a mission to purge the police station of all inhabitants, NoHead remained in the laboratory where he issued Operation: Purge to the Human replicas dispersed throughout the world, causing them to murder police officers without question or debate. Aftermath Thomas Meyer, the son of Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black, reported that he was born at the fortress. Third NoHead War After Whammo helped Burnbottom return to full power and attain a full body, he was sent to find the NoHead base that had been deserted in December 2019. He found it, but everything was deactivated. Taking up the plans for the robotic fighters, Whammo returned and said they’d have to make do with Bast Castle for the moment. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Locations used by the NoHeads